entre el amor y el odio
by itzel black
Summary: Pansy Parkisnon y Harry Potter son propietarios de las empresas mas reconocidas de Londres lo que provoca que siempre estén en problemas constantes por la competencia pero podrían dejar de lado las diferencias para ver si realmente pudiera haber entre ellos algo mas que pleitos y amenazas (OoC)
1. Chapter 1

Castillos de aire

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo ni dirección a pesar que llovía a mares poco le importaba el estar echa una sopa, siempre se pregunto porque la vida le robaba lo que mas quería o simplemente había otra persona que se encargaba de hacer trizas sus ilusiones porque precisamente ese día que tenía que ser el más feliz resultaba ser el peor de su existencia se sentía burlada, humillada, despreciada pero sobre todo dolida porque no fue lo suficientemente hombre como para haber hablado con ella desde un principio y no ser tan cruel para dejar que se hiciera falsas ilusiones con algo que nunca iba a ser, con algo que no pretendía ser.

**Hubo una vez un país de miel****  
****Con tejados color bermellón****  
****Donde yo era reina y él era el rey****  
****En un reino de cuentos de amor**

Se sentó en una fría banca mientras dejaba que el agua fuera resbalándose por su peor de todos modos lo hacía no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba seguramente en algún lugar muggle, necesitaba despejarse, pensar con claridad que haría después de semejante plantón pero el dolor era demasiado no le permitía pensar mucho menos accionar todo su mundo perfecto y color de rosa se vino abajo gracias a un hombre que se encargo de destruirle la vida claro como él lo expreso en aquella carta sin quererlo pero ocasionándole una profunda grieta en el corazón que dudaba que pudiese cerrar algún día

**Mi mágico castillo en el aire****  
****Brillaba transparente bajo el sol******

**Hubo luego aquella tormenta cruel****  
****Y el castillo del aire cay****  
****A la luz de un rayo se abrí a mis pies****  
****El abismo de su corazón******

**Entonces pude verlo tal cual era****  
****Y lo que descubrí me destrozó**

Tenía que seguir con su vida no iba a frenarla solo por una desilusión, termino de pensar se puso de pie recordó que ante todo era Parkinson no se derrotaba ante nadie ni siquiera ante un Malfoy desgraciado que lo único que izo fue jugar con sus sentimientos hiriéndola de la peor manera que pudo pero se acabo la tonta desde ese día estaba segura que ningún hombre la haría caer en sus malditas redes porque ya sabía que lo que todos buscaban era un rato de diversión y cuando veían de cerca el compromiso salían huyendo como buenos cobardes.

**Mi rey era un monstruo de piedra****  
****Con el corazón de piedra****  
****Pago por mi amor con piedras****  
****Rompió mi ilusión con piedras****.**

Regreso a su casa obviamente rodeada por reporteros que ansiaban una entrevista con la dejada no iba a darles el gusto entro por la puerta trasera yendo directamente a la sala donde la esperaban todos.

-¿en dónde demonios has estado niña?-pudo escuchar la voz histérica de su madre.-no tienes la menor idea de lo que hemos hecho por buscarte criatura.

-estoy bien madre a caso no me ve completa.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaban ver quizás querían a una Pansy derrotada, con los ojos desbordándose de lagrimas e ideas suicidas pero esa se había muerto hacía dos horas justamente cuando salió a ''caminar''.

-no sabes cuánto lo siento Pans.-su hermano se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros.-si tan solo lo tuviera enfrente.

-no hace falta que lo tengas Robert, recuerda que somos la empresa número uno en Londres muy por encima de ellos y los Greengrass.

-te refieres a…

-a eso si Robert para ello necesito que tu y papa vengan al despacho dejen que me quite estos trapos y en cinco minutos estoy allá necesito preparar un gran golpe para recordarles a los Malfoy que con nosotros no se juega.

**Que este cuento creí realidad****  
****Y pague tan caro mi estupidez****  
****Que no quiero atreverme a soar**

Si Draco pensó que la conocía perfectamente entonces estaba equivocado porque ella en persona iba a demostrarle cuan caro fue su maldito error él y Astoria se encargarían de llorar las lagrimas que a ella le estaban faltando en ese momento ya que solo tenía una sola meta en mente: destruir el poderío de los Malfoy y postular a su familia como la única en el imperio capitalista de Londres así le costara toda una vida hacerlo.

**No quiero mas castillos en el aire****  
****Ni reyes que lastiman sin piedad******

**Mi rey era un mounstro de piedra****  
****Con el corazn de piedra****  
****Su amor siempre fue mentira****  
****Castillos que hoy son ruinas**


	2. La bestia Potter

La bestia Potter

El lujoso Ferrari negro, se encontraba circulando por las pobladas y transitadas calles de Londres, el sujeto que iba en el asiento de atrás se entretenía con el periódico, las últimas noticias fueron agradables; al menos para él:

''_La bestia Potter ha devorado a otra víctima'' _

_Editado por: Rita Sketter_

_Diario: El profeta._

''_Así como lo oyen mis queridos lectores, el magnate Harry Potter con tan solo 26 años ha logrado hacer de la pequeña empresa de James Potter un poderoso, imperio el cual todos los empresarios londinenses que deseen abrirse un paso hacia nuestra avanzada sociedad capitalista deben temer, esta vez la víctima fue Peter__Pettigrew__: el dueño de __Pettigrew__ & Cía ahora su empresa textil fue adherida al monopolio del imperio de Potter, no cabe duda que este joven es sumamente ambicioso y peligroso por lo que me tomo la molestia de decir a sus allegados que tengan cuidado con él, no por nada los principales capitalistas del país le han apodado ''la bestia''_

La sonrisa de Harry no se hizo esperar, esa era una de las típicas noticias que lograban alegrarle los días y de paso ponerle de buen humor, abrió el vidrio del auto para arrojar el periódico a la calle, con cada nueva nota de Sketter halabando su poder no hacía potra cosa más que alimentar su ego y sus ansias por destruir al que se le pusiera enfrente, desde hacía meses tenía pensado terminar con Pettigrew, solo que no era el momento adecuado, se acercó a él el tiempo suficiente para encontrar su talón de Aquiles y lo logró, no era un hombre al que hubiese que temer, mucho menos respetar, era sabido de todos que Peter era ese tipo de hombres que se vendían al mejor postor por unas cuantas monedas, al revelarle el nombre del asesino de sus padres fue lo que terminó ; por hundirlo en la banca rota, desde ese día su meta se encontraba en una sola cosa: encontrar a Tom Riddle y darle la misma muerte que él le dio a sus padres. El problema es que no sabía ni por donde buscar, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, cuando por fin pensaba que lo tenía en sus manos, el desgraciado huía sin dejar rastro de su paradero haciendo con esto que su sed de venganza y el odio hacia él crecieran más de lo debido tanto que ya no le cabían dentro.

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurante que se encontraba en frente del palacio de Buckingham, Harry antes de salir, tomó su portafolio, se arregló su chaqueta y con paso altivo como acostumbraba se dirigió al interior. No sin antes volverse al chofer.

-Te quiero aquí dentro de dos horas ¿Has entendido?

El chofer no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se dedicó a asentir, Harry ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para observar los nervios de Neville Longbothom cada que le dirigía la palabra con esa sequedad característica en él, la verdad es que poco le importaba, alrededor del mundo solo tenía que haber cabida para hombres fuertes, como él, y en su mundo de empresas y de ir y venir de sumas extravagantes de dinero, el pobre Neville no tenía cabida, él era esa clase de chico que pertenecía a otra índole, otra clase muy ajena a la de Harry.

Harry se despabiló, no supo en qué momento Neville llegó a su mente, no se lo merecía, él solo era un empleado y él no debería pensar más que en eso, llevó una mano a su corbata, la desajustó un poco ya que la dificultaba un poco el respirar, dobló unos cuantos pasillos y encontró la mesa de Ronald Weasley justo al fondo; dejó aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro, Ronald y su conquistas, esta vez era Lavander Brown, una hermosa modelo estadounidense que lo traía loco según él, aunque en realidad ninguna mujer tenía la capacidad suficiente para volver loco a Weasley, a su humilde criterio.

-¡Hermano pensé que no vendrías!-Ronald hizo a Lavander a un lado para estrechar la mano de Harry.-Linda puedes irte en la noche espérame en tu departamento con ese conjunto rojo que tanto me gusta ¿Si?

Lavander asintió, antes de irse Ronald aprovechó que tenía a su merced ese voluptuoso trasero blanco y redondo para azotar su mano derecha en el, Lavander se volvió devolviéndole una sonrisa algo coqueta. Sin embargo Harry veía todo con indiferencia, no es que no le gustara tener relaciones, solo que las de Ronald eran demasiado escandalosas, de por sí le gustaba el escándalo.

-Te comportas como un vulgar Ron.-Harry tomó un vaso con agua.-¿Lo sabías?

Ronald dejó a un lado su copa de Brandy, estaba bien que hubiesen sido amigos desde la primara, que hubiesen compartido novias en hermosos tríos en la universidad pero de ahí a que se sintiera con el poder suficiente como para atreverse a manejar su vida privada, eso ya era otra cosa.

-Mira Harry.-Ronald se centró en los ojos verdes de Harry.-Ni mi madre me ha dicho cómo comportarme en estos años para que vengas tu con aires de moralidad, ¡por dios amigo! ¿No recuerdas aquellas infernales noches de pasión, cuando nos escapábamos del internado? Eras otro Harry en esos tiempos.

-Era un idiota con las hormonas alborotadas y la polla dura Ronald.-Harry se carcajeó.-Eramos adolescentes, estábamos descubriendo la escencia de lo que significaba en realidad esa palabra, confiezo que en esos tiempos me sentí tan libre cual ave pero ya es tiempo de dejar eso atrás Ron, hay que madurar.

-¿Madurar para joder cabrones como _Pettigrew?-__Ronald intentaba no echarse a reír. -Eso sí que es estar rematadamente mal Potter, tienes 26 años, a tu edad era para que tuvieras bastantes novias, todo un harem._

_Harry se puso las manos en las sienes._

_-Una mujer para cada noche.-Se sentía idiota siguiéndole la corriente a Ron, pero si se poní_a a pensar la idea no era del todo mala.-los 365 días del año, sexo cada hora o dos, sin parar. ¡Wow! Suena excitante. Pero desgraciadamente no viene a discutir sobre mujeres y Sexo Ron , a mí lo que me interesa es dejar en calzones a esos cabronazos que piensan que son mejor que yo.

Ronald se desilusionó por completo; por un momento pensó que su viejo amigo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, claro hasta que ese detestable signo de pesos; apareció en su mente nublando los pocos minutos de grandeza que tuvo antes.

-Ya está hecho, Mcclagen quiere venderte el 75% de sus acciones, el muy estúpido está en la banca rota, se gastó el dinero de papi en cursilerías sin sentido y míralo ahora, clamando por unos pocos millones que tú.-Apuntó a Harry con su dedo índice.-Estarás más que contento de darle con tal de verle diezmar su pequeña empresucha. Esta fue la grande Harry.

Harry tomó el fólder que Ronald le dejó a un lado de su plato, estaba bien, todo iría por la vía legal, si Cormac Maclaggen accedió el depositaba esa misma tarde 80 millones de dólares los cuales se depositarían esa misma tarde a nombre del mismo.

-Muy bien Ron.-Harry acariciaba una y otra vez esa hoja que le estaba valiendo millones de dólares.-Este día he matado dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿sabes las últimas sobre _Pettigrew?_

_Ronald rodó los ojos, no era necesario que se lo dijera puesto que ya se lo imaginaba, pero en fin le dejaría hablar, ya que ese fue su sueño dorado durante meses._

_-Al fin cayó, después de mucho luchar lo conseguí Ron, conseguí robar gran parte de lo que él robó a mi padre cuando muró, estoy acabándolos, solo me faltan los Malfoy con ellos completaré el equipo y entonces seremos los únicos dueños del barco aquí, la bandera de Potter Company hondeara sobre todos aquellos infelices que intentaron verme reducido a cenizas un día Ron, ese será mi día de suerte, ese día escupiré sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, recordándoles que sobre mi nadie puede estar.-Sus orbes verdes se posaron en las azules de Ronald, Ron por su parte se sentía un poco intimidado, cada que pensaba en el poder parecía como si una fuerza obscura lo poseyera convirtiéndolo en un demonio peor que el mismísimo Satanás.-Yo y solo yo podré estar en la cima._

_Harry terminó su discurso sobre el poder de las fuerzas capitalistas bebiendo un poco de champagne para refrescar su garganta, mientras tanto, Ronald no encontraba la manera de decirle que no estaban solos, los Parkinson eran una fuerza todavía grande como para que él pudiese hundirlos, era difícil hundir el poderío de los Parkinson y nadie mejor que él lo sabía._

_Pero antes que Ron pudiera articular una palabra, Harry captó el nerviosismo de sus miradas._

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó toscamente._

_Ronald volteó hacia todos lados, sabía que eso lo iba a poner de un humor de aquellos, pensaba que era mejor estar prevenido antes que las cosas empezarán a suceder por si solas._

_-Harry hay otros._

_Harry dejó de estar tranquilo, su buen humor cedió paso a la ansiedad, y la ansiedad a la ira._

_-¿De qué hablas?-Masculló entre dientes apretando fuertemente su servilleta._

_-Los Parkinson, ellos son los que te faltan pero es difícil hacer algo con ellos, no son la típica empresa familiar que actúa por el mando de una sola persona, ellos son la familia perfecta, se apoyan entre sí buscando nuevas oportunidades, han salido de adversidades más difíciles y gracias a ello es que están opacando tu gloria._

_Ron no pudo haberlo dicho mejor, debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de la existencia de esa familia, ahora la atención de Harry se centraría por completo en ellos, no cedería hasta ver derrotada a la familia Parkinson, alguna debilidad habrían de tener y entonces atacaría, pero no podía hacer ese trabajo por sí solo, para esos menesteres no era Ronald el más adecuado sino una mujer: Hermione Granger_


	3. Hermione Granger & Ellsworth Toohey

Hermione Granger y *Ellsworth Toohey

*Todos esos personajes y hasta le nombre del diario que están marcados con el asterisco son propiedad de Ayn Rand, yo solo los tome prestados para crear el capítulo.

Volvió a su trabajo, Harry se encerró en aquella oficina grande, obscura, ventilada y con poca luz que tenía en el séptimo piso de aquella compañía, empezó a buscar en internet cosas relevantes a los Parkinson, apenas Ronald le avisó que tenía rivales y quiso saber al máximo de ellos, cada pista, sería bien recibida por su parte el caso era conocerlos lo mejor que pudiera sin objeciones. No quería errores a la hora de llegar a actuar.

La puerta se abrió apareciendo de ella una figura femenina una muchacha alta, cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates, boca fina y delineada, los ojos eran grandes y coronados con amplias y hermosas pestañas rizadas. Se trataba de Hermione Jean Granger, la mejor amiga y mano derecha de Harry para asuntos como ese, Hermione era su espía a la vez que su asistente personal de no ser por ella Harry estaría dolorosamente perdido sin remedio alguno, por ello es que agradecía el hecho de haberla separado del lecho de sus padres en Gales cuando estaba a la mitad de la carrera de odontología. Sabía perfectamente que eso nada tenía que ver con el mundo de los negocios, pero una mente tan brillante como la de Hermione no podía ser desperdiciada, era demasiado valiosa como para permitirle trabajar el resto de sus días en un consultorio, recibiendo gente extraña con problemas bucales.

Y la misma Hermione lo sabía, sus aspiraciones iban más allá de lo que sus padres habrían querido para ella, pero hubo una época donde su único deseo fue agradarles tanto ; que se dejó manejar por su padre que logró persuadirla para que estudiara una carrera que simplemente no era de su agrado y a su vez aborrecía. Porque gracias a ese consultorio situado en uno de los departamentos de un centro comercial, perdió valiosos momentos a su lado por estar atendiendo clientes y por el hecho también de que estaba trabajando como un burro de carga para completarle una carrera.

La pequeña figura tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero que estaban en la oficina sin dejar de observar cada detalle, aunque ya se sabía de pies a cabeza la oficina de Harry, algo había de especial en esa habitación que le gustaba tanto que si por ella fuese se quedaría allí todos los días, quizás podría ser aquella copia de la mona lisa que colgaba de la pared que daba al lado izquierdo de la puerta, o quizás aquella caja de rapé que perteneció a Madame de Pomadour y que Harry adquirió por menos de novecientos dólares, o también podía ser esa Venus de Milo en miniatura que estaba colocada en ese escritorio donde Harry solía guardar una agenda con los teléfonos de sus numerosas amantes.

― Tierra llamando a Granger. ―

Harry no pudo evitar burlarse de ella, siempre era lo mismo cuando entraba a su oficina, hacía las mismas acciones, se sentaba, callaba y observaba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía en siete largos años de estar juntos. Mas sin embargo, le dejaba observar a pesar de que a él mismo le resultaba incomoda la situación, también la encontraba de alguna manera como chiflada y divertida, ella era así, cuando quería era completamente loca tanto que Harry pensaba que se había escapado del manicomio; pero en otras veces era tan alegre como los payasos en las fiestas o en los circos. En fin para terminar pronto Hermione en Granger era toda una caja de sorpresas, como podía recibir un elogio, recibía un regaño y no un regaño cualquiera ya que Hermione cuando hablaba, lo hacía consciente de dar donde doliera, era entonces cuando Harry sentía ansias locas de apretarle el cuello hasta verla morir de asfixia. No podía permitirse ese lujo, jamás lo haría en parte porque la necesitaba, en parte porque le quería como la amiga que siempre había sabido ser para él igual o mucho más que Ron.

― Perdóname.-Hermione sentía un leve sonrojo apoderarse de su cara.- Me siento estúpida cada que hago este tipo de cosas mas no está en mi, no puedo evitar hacerlo porque sencillamente me gusta, esa es la razón.

Harry sonrió cuando dejó de hablar naturalmente todos tenían el derecho y la liberta de ver cuánto se les diera en gana. Así que no tenía porque pedir perdón.

― No digas eso.-Harry se puso de pie caminando por la habitación al momento que fumaba un cigarrillo.- No me vengas con eso de que el cigarro hace mal, de sobre se cuales serán tus sermones.

― Pero es que si no te los hago yo, no habrá nadie que te haga entrar en razón Harry, eres un hombre joven y esa cosa solo te va a destruir por dentros.

Harry al fin terminó dándose por vencido, esa era una de las muchas cosas que odiaba de Hermione, su habilidad para influir en las personas. Que a veces temrinaba cayéndole como patada en el culo.

― ¡Joder! El caso es que siempre termino haciéndote caso como todo un idiota!- Harry se exasperó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás. ― ¿Y bien qué hay del asunto que te encargué?

Harry volvió a su asiento, Hermione sacó las carpetas de aros que traía consigo, las abrió y empezó a leer un poco de las empresas de los Parkinson.

― Hermione. ― Harry no estaba conforme con la poca información que Hermione había obtenido para él. ― Te pedí la vida privada de los Parkinson, no sus negocios los cuales ya me sé de memoria porque he visto la información por internet.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que encontraría la vida personal de los Parkinson? Sí le daba a Harry la opción de investigar en esas revistas de espectáculos estaba segura que le aventaría con el letrero por la cabeza.

― Harry, es un imposible, solo que me disfrace de reportero podría hacer semejante cosa…

Hermione paró de hablar, apenas mencionó la palabra ''reportero'' el rostro de Harry se iluminó, parecía como si se hubiese acordado de algo o más bien de alguien, ella también le recordó y el hecho de recordarlo hizo que la sangre se le helara.

― ¿N…no pensarás llamarlo a él verdad? ¡¿Verdad¡?

A Hermione no le gustaba la idea que Harry tuviese que recurrir a los servicios de hombres de reputación tan baja como Ellsworth Toohey a quien consideraba como un hombre sin moral, sin respeto alguno por sí mismo ni por los demás un corrompedor de almas y un hombre extremadamente peligroso. Pero lo que más miedo le provocaba Toohey era su gusto por el poder, por ello sería capaz de corromper la mente de hombres brillantes, y Harry corría el peligro de ser uno de ellos si se dejaba influenciar demasiado por Toohey.

Harry miró por unos instantes a Hermione,. Otra vez con sus cambios repentinos de humos, no importaba, tomó la bocina de teléfono, tecleando el número del periódico Banner.

― ¿Hablo con Ellsworth Toohey? ― Harry hizo su voz un poco más dulce, la impresión era lo primordial en esos casos.

― Sí. ― La voz en la otra línea sonó algo tosca. ― ¿Qué diablos quiere?

Harry pensó que quizás si se presentaba, Toohey le cambiara su tono de voz.

― Habla usted con Harry Potter señor, ¿Me preguntaba si tendría un momento libre esta tarde para mí?

―¡ Oh señor Potter!-Harry sintió un sentimiento parecido al de la Victoria al escuchar a Toohey disculparse de una y mil formas.-¡ Por supuesto que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para usted!

Harry había veces en que odiaba ser lo que era, sí lo odiaba porque de no haber sido por eso, no existiría la gente lambe culos como Toohey, no podía quejarse, era él quien necesitaba desgraciadamente de los servicios de ese gusano mierdero y ahora solo tenía que fingir poner una buena cara y olvidar que ese tipo estaba empezando a fastidiarle la existencia con sus aburridas disculpas.

― ¿Nos vemos en el Duroy a las cinco de la tarde?

― Por supuesto, ahí estaré puntual señor Potter.

Harry torció los ojos antes de colgar, en fin estaba a nada de obtener lo que quería, Checó su reloj de mano, tenía justo hora y media para llegar y vaya que ese día su suerte era buena, el idiota de Longbotthom le tocaba quedarse en la oficina por si algo llegaba a pasar.

― Bueno Hermione.- Decía al mismo tiempo que recogía presurosamente sus cosas y recibía las miradas reprobatorias de la castaña. ― Deséame mucha suerte, de seguro la necesitaré pero si no quieres hacerlo, da igual no importa de todas maneras. Adiós.

Neville condujo unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al restaurant Duroy, Harry bajó del auto no sin antes dar las tan claras ordenes, volver por diez minutos antes, sin retrasos o sino Neville ya sabía las consecuencias. Después se alejaba de ahí azotando la puerta dejando al pobre Neville hecho un manojo de nervios.

Paró su caminata a medio pasillo solo para dar sus datos con el recepcionista que se encargó de llevarlo personalmente hasta la mesa donde estaba Ellsworth Toohey. El viejo Toohey agitó brevemente su mano derecha apenas logró verlo, Harry solo respondió al saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

― Espero no haber tardado tanto Toohey . ― Harry tomó asiento, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. ― ¿Qué tan cierto es que usted sabe hasta lo que no de las familias capitalistas en Londres?

Toohey dejó por un momento su trago de Whiskey, ¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Es que ese muchacho no sabía que él era el rastreador perfecto para ese tipo de trabajos? No por nada tenía el puesto de crítico de sociedad en el Diario *Banner.

― Sin temor a sonar vanidoso señor Potter, creo que se mas de lo que muchos piensan, de hecho en casa tengo una biblioteca repleta con los árboles genealógicos de esas familias y muchos datos a cerca de sus vidas personales, usted solo tiene que decirme a quien quiere que le dé y yo gustoso se lo daré. Solo que como bien sabe nada en esta vida se hace gratis joven: Este tipo de asuntos tienen un precio.

Harry comprendía entonces el tipo de persona que era Toohey, sería fácil tener lo que necesitaba, sacó del bolsillo de su saco una chequera la cual llenó un cheque al portador por cincuenta mil dólares; para darle el toque final colocó su firma en la parte inferior derecha como prueba de que era él quien cedía semejante cantidad.

― ¿Dígame Toohey? Esto sería suficiente para comprar lo que tanto quiero.

Harry tendió discretamente el papel a Toohey el viejo nada mas con ver semejante cantidad se le fue el color de la cara ¡Diablos tan desesperado estaba Potter para atreverse a pagar una cantidad de esa índole! O quizás fuese lo suficientemente generoso y la otra opinión es que pagaba bien por los servicios prestados y por el silencio que tanto costaba a veces guardar.

¡Era tanto dinero! Y él desgraciadamente tan viejo, si fuese joven probablemente pensaría gastarlo en lugares de mala muerte, licores y mujeres bellas. Mas como desafortunadamente los años ya pesaban sobre su pobre persona no tendría que hacer mas que comprar ropa nueva para su querida sobrina *Catherine

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Inquirió Harry al ver a Ellsworth tan descolorido. ― ¿Le parece poco? Mire que si es así estoy dispuesto a pagar el doble de esa cantidad, usted no tiene que hacer más que abrir la boca y disponer de lo que quiera.

Toohey salió de su asombro para atender nuevamente a Harry quien esperaba desesperadamente una respuesta.

― Disculpe usted, pero es que nunca me había tocado ver a alguien que pagara tan bien por un simple archivo.

― No se trata de un simple archivo. ― Sentenció gravemente Harry, cambiando hasta la tonalidad de su voz. ― Solo quiero conocer mejor a mis nuevos enemigos, saber que fueron, que son y que serán.

― Pero sigo sin entender porque tanto interés en los Parkinson, ellos han sido una familia tranquila.

― No me importa si son tranquilos o no Toohey, lo único que quiero es que me venda esa información. Simplemente les he echado el ojo.

Si Potter pensaba que nada mas era echar una campaña contra los Parkinson estaba equivocado, gravemente equivocado por lo que primero había que advertir a ese muchachito estúpido y orgulloso contra lo que pretendía ir, ya estaría en él seguir adelante con su plan o de plano izar la bandera blanca.

― Señor Potter, déjeme agregar que también saben ser enemigos bastante Buenos, incluso mejores que usted, dígame muchacho ¿En serio cree que va a poder con Robert Parkinson y su progenie? Créame que no, muchos, muchos antes que usted jovencito melindroso han precedido en el intento y hasta quedado en la ruina ¿A caso quiere usted eso insolente? No señor, usted no conoce las tácticas mercantiles de Robert, la lengua viperina y los negocios sucios de César, los modos de operar que tiene Alejandro, la mente de Pansy todo, todo eso señor es lo que los hace una unidad fuerte e invulnerable a cualquier ataque ya sea hecho en grupo o individual porque saben alertarse unos a otros, usted caerá primero antes de considerar siquiera al victoria, mejor el diría yo que debería aprender a compartir.

Harry hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias de Toohey tomándolas como malas predicciones, no necesitaba que le dijesen que tan malos podrían llegar a ser los Parkinson él mismo lo sabía de sobra.

― Créame que soy consciente de todo lo que intenta advertirme Ellsworth ¿Pero que es de esta vida sin los riesgos? Estoy resuelto a tomarlo, haré cuanto sea necesario pero tengo que ser yo el único capaz de dominar este negocio ¿Lo entiende? Jamás me rendiré mucho menos izaré bandera blanca como me dice usted, primero soy capaz de arrancarme pedazos de piel a tiras.

― Bien señor Potter. ― Toohey resolvió dares por vencido. ― Pase mañana a mi casa, ahí le daré lo que necesita y buena suerte.

― Se la agradezco Ellsworth.


	4. Gail Wynand

*Gail Wynand

*Los personajes que aparecen con el asterisco no son míos, son propiedad de Ayn Rand, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer el capítulo

Ellsworth salió de la oficina de Alexander Parkinson no sin antes estrecharle la mano al muchacho, este le devolvió la sonrisa y un cheque con varios ceros incluidos, todo por el enorme servicio que les prestaba. Una vez solo Alexander tomó la bocina del teléfono tecleando rápidamente el número que correspondía al de la oficina de César.

Hubiese querido no hacer eso, mas en tales circunstancias no podían darse el lujo de quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras la nueva amenaza siguiera existiendo; ese bastardo iba a conocer pronto la furia de los Parkinson, pero antes había que deshacerse de alguien que estaba causando varias molestias. Y por supuesto contactar la valiosa ayuda de Gail Wynand, un hombre con el poder y los medios para destruir a cualquier ser viviente que se le atravesara en el camino.

Aunque primero había que hacer ciertas ofrendas para que el gran Wynand accediese a prestarles la tan necesitada ayuda. El umbral de la puerta se abrió apareciendo en el una figura masculina, abotonándose la chaqueta del fino traje de etiqueta italiano.

― ¿Y ahora que? ― Cuestionó César cuando tomó asiento en la silla giratoria mientras se mecía observando con detenimiento los detalles de la oficina de su hermano la cual ya conocía de memoria.

Alexander se puso de pie, tomó la carpeta con las fotografías que Toohey le había dado, poniéndolas en las piernas de César, este tomó la carpeta con cierta vacilación, descubriendo en ella fotos de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. A quienes el mismo Toohey catalogó como los servidores del primero.

César miraba con detenimiento las fotografías, y a cada rato dejaba de verlas posando su mirada en Alexander que estaba entretenido viendo los enormes rascacielos londinenses levantarse a través del ventanal de la oficina.

― ¿Y estos quiénes son?-César aventó despectivamente la carpeta al escritorio como si se tratara de una cosas sin importancia, Alexander se volvió en su cara podía notarse el fastidio y el enfado pensó que César había captado el mensaje pero pudo recordad que ahí la de la mente brillante era su hermana y no César, ya que ese solo servía para hacer los trabajos sucios a nombre de toda la familia.

Antes de responder Alexander clavó sus orbes azules en el iris chocolate de César en un afán por intimidarlo, sin embargo César se mantuvo tranquilamente aún meciéndose en esa silla giratoria esperando que su hermano al fin se dignara responder.

Para César era frustrante tener que aguantar las arrogancias de Alexander, si no fuesen familia estaba seguro que ese tipo no respiraría ya. Pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas de darle su merecido ya que en los negocios él y George eran las piezas clave de su padre.

Pansy también jugaba ciertos roles, pero solo no era más que el anzuelo para hacer cazar al pez.

― Pensé que te habías dado una idea determinada César. ― Alexander caminó al mueble bar sirviendo dos copas de Brandy. ― Ellos son precisamente nuestros nuevos enemigos, la castaña. ― César volvió a clavar sus ojos en Hermione, era toda una lástima que fuese considerada como enemiga ya que la chica no estaba nada mal. ― Es la espía favorita de Potter, no te extrañe que en cuestión de días la tengamos dentro de esta empresa sirviéndole todo tipo de información a ese perro.

Alxander dejó de escupir saliva para servir un par de copas de wiskhey le dio una a César volviendo a prepararse para arribar con el mismo tema.

― ¿Y quién fue esa alma caritativa que te informó de todo esto? ― Fue la primer pregunta que César formuló respecto al tema.

Alexander se llevaba en esos momentos el vaso a los labios, prefirió dejarlo para responder. En el fondo agradecía en demasía a Ellsworth Toohey, de no haber sido por ese miserable parasito no se habrían dado cuenta del nuevo peligro ahora podrían estar más alertas con las manos listas para la acción y los oídos bien afinados para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ese Potter.

Toohey se sentía podría decirse el típico héroe de una novela bélica, Alexander comprendía claramente cuales eran las aspiraciones del viejo zorro que acababa de salir de su oficina; se veía claramente en el papel de pacifista mientras veía como Potter y los Parkinson se destrozaban a zarpazos unos a otros con la diferencia que los Parkinson eran una familia que trabajaban en conjunto para salir del embarque y Potter hacia las cosas solo…Silenciosa y peligrosamente pero sabía cómo mover sus piezas solo y eso era justamente lo que le ponía a Alexander los pelos de punta.

Potter no era un enemigo como los anteriores, Potter era una persona con mucha más flexibilidad, hasta el mismo Alexander empezaba a comprender las palabras que Toohey le dijo antes de salir de la oficina ''una boda entre ambas familias no sería más que el comienzo de un gran imperio'' y tenía razón, últimamente varios estaban cayendo ante la influencia de Potter, la gran ''P'' estaba azotando con fuerza a todos los grandes empresarios de Londres, los Parkinson no se quedaban atrás en cuanto al poder, mas en sí Alexander sentía miedo de Potter, tenía que idear una estrategia para no caer tan rápido.

― Tierra llamando a Alexander. ― Alexander salió de sus cavilaciones gracias a César. ― Fue Ellsworth Toohey.

La carcajada burlona de César fue lo que resonó por toda. La oficina llegando a lastimar el fino oído de Alexander ; quien se llevó una mano a este para intentar mitigar las risotadas.

― ¿Así que el viejo Toohey fue quien te contó el chisme? ¡Vaya, vaya! ― Dejó de jugar con el puñal que tenía entre las manos dejándolo en la mesa y poniéndose mientras empezaba a caminar. ― Aunque no ha de sorprender, todos sabemos que ese viejo melindroso es capaz de venderle el alma al mismísimo demonio para hacer dinero.

―Todos sabemos también que lo que Toohey anhela no es el dinero en sí. ― Ambos voltearon a la puerta viendo aparecer a su hermana. ― A Toohey lo que le gusta es el poder, es el gran coleccionador de almas, y lo que quiere es buscar la manera de controlarlas.

Nadie dijo nada, Pansy llegó sentándose mientras cruzaba las piernas, Alexander y César se miraban; se suponía que andaba en un viaje con *Gail Wynand y no volvería hasta dentro de tres meses.

El viaje se había hecho primero para que Gail aceptase ser socio de la empresa, puso la condición aún sabiendo que Pansy estaba casada con el mediocre de *Peter Keatning. Que no era más que un empresario débil que en un arranque de amor desesperado aceptó dejar las riendas de su empresa a su joven esposa que ya no era la misma muchacha tierna que se quedó vestida de novia aquella tarde de julio. Pansy era ahora ;la dueña absoluta de Keatning& CIA, tenía todos los derechos sobre cualquier pedazo de mármol o lápiz que perteneciera a la compañía y en caso de un divorcio lo cual ocurriría rápido

Ahora Pansy era en pocas palabras una canalla, se dejaba hacer y deshacer por su padre y hermanos todo con tal de vengar en los demás hombres la ofensa hecha por Draco. Y también para mitigar el orgullo dolido por no poder cumplir todavía su propósito de hacerlos caer. Aunque a Pansy le doliera Malfoy Companies estaba siendo todavía una de las empresas fuertes de Londres.

― ¿Qué tal el viaje hermana? ― César estaba parado de tras de ella. Fue uno de los pocos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con ese viaje, pero tenía que reconocer que el viejo Wynand era pieza clave para hacer mucho mas fuertes a los Parkinson y todo gracias a ese tan afamado ''The London Banner''.

Pansy dejó de mecerse en la silla y se puso de pie con aburrimiento mientras caminaba se detenía a cada rato mirando detenidamente cada rincón de esa apestosa oficina.

― Aburrido, Gail no quiso que pisáramos tierra prácticamente viví estos tres meses en medio del océano con unos mareos terribles. Mientras escuchaba como Gail sueña con enancharse más en dinero. No platicó de otra cosa más que de ese nuevo arquitecto que contrató un tal *Howard Roark. También hay una cosa más, por eso es que vine, se que les convendrá tomando en cuenta el nuevo problema que se nos vino encima. Puede ayudar yo se que sí. Gail es un hombre aunque patético poderoso, no hay mejor cosa en este país que casarse con Gail Wynand.

Alexander y César se sentaron en torno a Pansy, ambos estaban empezando a querer comprender que es lo que quería decirles, y a Alexander esa idea le parecía como caída del cielo. Si Pansy y Gail Wynand se casaban entonces se protegerían con el Banner, eso era toda una odisea según el punto de vista de Alexander, y estaba de mas que también sería un gran negocio, siempre era bueno fundir cualquier empresa con un periódico. Eso solo significaba una sola cosa: Publicidad.

― ¿Entonces a que quieres llegar realmente Pansy? ― Alexander necesitaba que fuese la misma Pansy la que diera la orden, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Pansy miró fijamente a Alexander, ya tenía la decisión tomada se divorciarse de Peter Keatning a fin de cuentas, obtuvo lo que quería de él, para casarse lo más pronto posible con Gail Wynand, a fin de cuentas esa era una unión que les beneficiaria tanto a él como a ella.

― Ya está decidido Alexander. ― Pansy dirigió ahora su mirada a César quien de inmediato sonrió de medio lado entendiendo el mensaje. ― Me desharé de Peter, para casarme con Gail.


	5. Viuda

Viuda

Pansy salió de la empresa dirigiéndose con prontitud a su casa que se encontraba en el centro de Londres, pero primero tuvo que pasar por el departamento de *Dominique Francon una vieja amiga a la que no veía precisamente desde el viaje que hizo con Wynand.

Bajó del auto no sin antes dejar bien en claro al chofer que lo quería de vuelta en media hora, Pansy acomodó su traje y el sombrerito que llevaba a juego en la cabeza para después empezar a subir los escalones, al llegar a la puerta preguntó a la recepcionista si Dominique aún se encontraba en su departamento, fue satisfactorio obtener respuestas positivas por lo que comenzó a caminar ahora, hacia los elevadores.

Dominique vivía en el departamento 205 del cuarto piso, el paseo en elevador llego a su fin, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso libre para que ella saliera, dobló un pasillo a la izquierda y al fin frente a sus ojos se encontraba el departamento de Dominique. Llevó sus delgados nudillos hacia la puerta dando dos leves pero firmes golpecillos en ellas, lo que fue suficiente para que esta se abriera dejando paso a Dominique Francon que a pesar de ser las once de la mañana aún se encontraba envuelta en una bata de seda; en color negro.

― ¡Querida que alegría verte de nuevo!

Dominique se aproximó a Pansy, ambas se saludaron a la francesa, o sea un par de besos en las mejillas, la conocía desde que tenía dieciocho años. Forjaron una amistad algo grande, ella estuvo ahí cuando pasó lo de Malfoy; de hecho fue quien le aconsejó desquitarse eso lo lograría casándose con Peter Keatning pasados solamente tres meses del desafortunado suceso de la boda. La menor de los Parkinson lo dudó un poco por supuesto la diferencia de edades entre ella y Peter. Pero Dominique que tenía cierto grado de persuasión sobre ella no tardó mucho en convencerla asegurando que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Estaba segura que de ese modo mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro: se olvidaría de Malfoy (o al menos eso intentó que pasase) y se hacía con la compañía del viejo Keatning. Lo cual ya había pasado; a los primeros dos meses de matrimonio con Keatning, una mañana de junio Pansy le llegó con la noticia de que era la única dueña de Keatning & CÍA. Dominique no se impresionó ni tampoco se lo reprobó. Al contrario de todo eso, lo que hizo fue seguir alentando las ansias de poder de la pequeña y ya nada inocente Pansy quien a partir de esos momentos la empezó a ver como su mentora. La mejor que pudo haber tenido.

― ¿en donde te has metido que no te vi en tantos meses?

Dominique anduvo hasta el pequeño mueble bar que se encontraba en su sala poniendo un par de copas a la par que las llenaba con brandy, que ella recordara el brandy era la bebida favorita de Pansy, se acercó a ella con ambas bebidas en las manos. Pansy recogió obviamente la que era suya. Tras dar el primer sorbo la dejó en la mesita de centro mirando fijamente a Dominique quien a su vez se entretenía perdiendo su vista a través del enorme ventanal que cubría la sala.

― En realidad anduve en el mar con Gail Wynand. ― Dominique se sonrió, al fin le hizo caso una vez más, claro estaba que con lo astuta que era no dejaría ir a Wynand.

Aunque también se imaginaba que ese viaje no habría sido de a gratis, todos en Londres sabían perfectamente que Gail Wynand no ofrecería a una mujer hermosa y joven un viaje por Europa sin tener nada en mente. Era obvio; nunca se había casado, pasó su vida a lado de una que otra compañía adorablemente joven, encantadora, a la que por supuesto llenó de riquezas y abandonó a su suerte después. Al mes siguiente se buscaba otra y así fue dejando pasar sus años mozos. Dominique sin embargo se encargó personalmente de meterle a Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson hasta en los huesos. No paró de atosigarlo hablándole de su belleza, juventud, inteligencia, le contó lo que le convino claramente , cuando a Wynand se le ocurrió mentarle a la familia Dominique la defendió fervorosamente argumentando que la pobre joven no era más que el arma favorita de su padre y hermanos,

Sedujo la mente de Wynand inventando mil y una virtudes, la pintó a los ojos del viejo como una mártir a manos de su familia que lo que más necesitaba era que la sacasen de un posible infierno. Sabía que mientras Pansy estuviese casada con Peter Keatning el viejo no daría so brazo a torcer, por eso ideó un plan para presentarles, propuso que ofreciera una fiesta para unos cuantos amigos en su casa de campo situada a las afueras de Londres. Fue ahí donde el matrimonio Keatning hizo acto de presencia ganándose las miradas de todos, pero en especial la de Wynand, quien quedó sumamente impresionado, supo entonces que Dominique no mintió. Una sola charla y Pansy daría por cierto toda la telaraña de mentiras que Dominique dijo para hacerla quedar bien ante sus ojos.

― Sí. ― Pansy dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, Dominique le acompañó. ― Al fin pasó lo que tanto queríamos mi querida Dommy, Gail terminó proponiéndome matrimonio. Claro me hice la del rogar al principio, le pedí que me dejara meditar, puse mil excusas entre ellas al idiota de Peter. Pero después terminé cediendo y pues acepté.

Pansy mostró el anillo de diamantes que Gail colocó en su dedo, Dominique tomó su mano examinando la joya, mmm sí por la pinta parecía ser bastante cara, sin duda que Gail Wynand nos e andaba con tacañeces, ni rodeos.

― Pues te felicito querida, mejor matrimonio no has podido hacer ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

― Tengo planeado que sea un par de semanas después de mi divorcio, Gail quiere que las cosas sean rápidas, no tolera los circos ni las especulaciones, es lo que en realidad quiere; entre más rápidos sean los movimientos. Mejor será para él callar las voces ajenas al Banner.

― Y sobre todo las preguntas del viejo Toohey ¿No me equivoco querida?

Sí sobre todo las de Ellsworth, no se iba a quedar callado después de todo, todos sabían que Pansy era la esposa pero no la mujer de Peter Keatning, tenía suerte de haber conseguido todos los bienes de su marido aun sin haber consumado el matrimonio. Seguro alzaría la voz pública argumentando a favor del pobre y tonto Peter, tachándole a ella de víbora, zorra, y demás vocablos dirigidos a mujeres que hacían eso que estaba haciendo ella; sin embargo eso justamente es lo que a la futura señora Wynand no le importaba ni el más mínimo comino.

Si Ellsworth Toohey quería hacer una comuna en una de las tantas plazas públicas de Londres era su decisión. Pero que también tomara en cuenta que para callar las bocas no estaba Gail sino César, el experto amarra lenguas; no le llamaba así porque supiese poner cierres en las bocas de aquellos a quienes se llegaban a considerar como peligros, sino que se deshacía de ellos de maneras rápidas, eficaces y lo mejor de todo sin dejar ningún rastro de sus actos. Por lo cual jamás en todos sus veintiocho años el mediano de los Parkinson fue llevado a un juicio público por sus múltiples homicidios, las muertes de las víctimas siempre parecían naturales, o al menos eso hacían creer a los demás. Les convenía tenerlos apaciguados y sin hablar que era lo más importante.

Así era; la futura mujer de Gail Wynand no se preocupaba de la lengua del viejo Toohey. Pero si de los actos de un tal Potter.

― ¿Sabes Dominique? ― Pansy se descalzó subiendo los pies al sofá al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas. ― Tenemos una nueva amenaza.

Dominique alzó una ceja, eso no era nuevo. Los Parkinson siempre se llenaban de enemigos, todos parecían ser peligrosos y cada que se pensaba que había llegado el fin de la familia mas temida pero a la vez aborrecida de Londres, les venían los milagros encima. Mas a juzgar por la cara de Pansy se trataba de un rival fuerte, uno con el que quizá no podrían nunca.

― ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad querida?

Pansy resopló, nunca que ella recordase se llegaba a poner en ese estado, siempre estaban ese tipo de amenazas presentes día con día. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería una piedra difícil de quitar.

― ¿Qué has escuchado de un tal Harry Potter Dominique?

A Dominique se le fue el color de la cara, si era Potter podían confiérase perdidos el muchacho actuaba lentamente pero era certero, conocía a unos cuantos que tuvieron la desfortuna de verse en el ojo de Potter, no terminaron bien y uno de ellos fue *Austen Heller. Hace unos dos años los Heller eran dueños de una de las compañías textiles más importantes de Londres, era cuando el poderío del joven Potter estaba empezando, ella recordaba que Austen se reía a carcajadas cada que alguien le llegaba a mencionar a Harry Potter argumentando que ese era un chico ambicioso que jamás llegaría a ningún lado con su ambición desmedida.

Lo que Austen nunca supo es que el chico del que se reía y hacía chistes en público estuvo en esa reunión escondido de los ojos curiosos de la gente, escuchando sus chistes y planeando su próximo golpe. Las hordas que Potter envió como inicio de una guerra fría, silenciosa y mortal hacia Brothers Heller fue fulminante, Hermione Granger la espía predilecta de Harry no paró hasta vaciar las arcas de los Heller a favor de Potter, ese fue el gran error de Asuten, contratarla a ella y darle cualquier poder sobre los bienes económicos de su familia.

Pero bueno ¿Cómo iba a saber Austen que estaba metiendo a la enemiga en su territorio? Si la cara de Hermione no era precisamente la de una depredadora, a simple vista parecía una chica inocente, sin embargo su inocencia no era del todo certera a decir verdad.

― ¿Dominique? ― El creciente silencio de su amiga sembró la preocupación en Pansy, ella sabía que Dominique tenía ciertos conocimientos a cerca de los altos capitalistas en Londres, era posible que supiese de Potter.

― Solo te diré un consejo Pansy, pero quiero que pongas mucha atención en lo que te diré ya que quizá sea una pieza clave para evitar la rápida caída.

― Pues habla entonces.

Dominique se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando, consideró que era preciso informar a Pansy de la pronta entrada de Hermione Granger a la compañía pero eso sería un error bastante fuerte.

― Hermione Granger.

Fue todo lo que Dominique dijo, sin embargo ese nombre jamás desaparecería de la memoria de la menor de los Parkinson, quien por su parte estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar un poco la futura caída de su familia a favor de Potter, estaba segura de luchar con uñas y dientes con tal de defender lo que a su padre le costó cincuenta años de trabajo duro, no iba a permitir que ningún despilfarrador cualquiera se adueñase de lo que era de ellos. Primero lo mataba antes de verlo con algo de su familia.

César se encontraba revisando en los archivos de su cuñado, no sabía el porqué pero estaba completamente seguro de que encontraría algo que le sirviese para hacer que Peter dejase libre a Pansy en el menor lapso de tiempo posible. Ahora que ya no les era de ninguna utilidad había que deshacerse de él con prontitud.

Peter aparte de ser el típico empresario idiota, fue en tiempos de antaño un arquitecto, sí como podían verlos sus ojos en aquel diploma por parte de la Escuela de Arquitectura de Portugal, un maldito arquitecto, aunque también entre esos papeles encontró algo que quizás podría servirle: una nota donde se expresaba muy atentamente una cantidad por 20 mil libras, las cuales Peter según la nota no llegó a pagar, era algo reciente, para el viejo Keatning carente de importancia pero para César Parkinson todo lo que necesitaba para quitárselo de encima.

― Bueno Peter. ― César meditaba al tiempo que metía ese par de valiosos documentos en un portafolio nuevo. ― Creo que llegó tu hora de partir.

Una risa socarrona con aires de maldad fue todo lo que se escuchó en ese pequeño cuarto de archivos, César salió de ahí no sin antes vigilar que nadie lo viese si no pasaban las cosas como él las tenía planeadas, entonces se vería en graves aprietos por estar husmeando el archivo secreto del señor Keatning. Para su buena suerte todo estaba vacío ningún guardia, ninguna secretaria, luces verdes entonces libre de paso.

Salió completamente de ese archivero directamente hasta el estacionamiento, en su camino recibió una llamada de George.

― ¿César en donde demonios te metes? ― A juzgar por el tono de voz , podía adivinar que su querido Georgie estaba visiblemente furioso.

Sin embargo ese día no estaba como para encerrarse en las cuatro paredes de esa maldita empresa familiar que tanto lo agobiaba a veces, ese día lo tenía destinado especialmente a hacer una visita especial a su querido cuñado Peter, que se encontraba en cama convaleciendo del último ataque, que para su mala suerte resultó un fracaso, si Keatning se negaba a morir por las buenas, entonces con el dolor de su alma, moriría por las malas. Eso sí dejando a su hermana heredera de una gran fortuna.

― Esta vez no tengo tiempo George. ― César encendió su auto saliendo finalmente de la empresa de Peter. ― Tengo una cita con alguien especial, así que como te podrás imaginar no podré llegar para la junta.

― ¡Pero es importante César!

César se cansó de los sermones de George, colgó el telefono lanzándolo por la ventana, al menos así no se tendría que preocupar por mantenerlo apagado hasta que su hermano se dignase a dejar de joder.

Condujo hasta la casa de su hermana, una vez dentro se anunció con el mayordomo aunque no hubo necesidad de avisar al señor de la casa puesto que César logró convertirse en el cuñado favorito de Peter. Subió las escaleras caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación conyugal, ahí encontró un Peter vestido solamente con una pijama verde botella, sentado de tras de una mesita de centro y con varios papeles encima.

― ¡Hola Pete! ― Saludó Cesar fingiendo que le daba gusto verlo vivo, cuando en realidad deseaba otra cosa. ― ¿Qué tal la salud?

Peter sonrió débilmente, aquellos tres tiros dejaron en él algunas consecuencias por ejemplo tenía dificultad para respirar, lo hacía con la ayuda de un tanque de oxigeno, también el hablar se le dificultaba, había veces en que se comunicaba con su esposa a base de notitas lo cual le enfadaba a tal grado que llegó a tener la ligera sensación de suicidarse, estaba seguro de que quizás muerto dejaría de ser una carga sobre todo para su joven esposa quien no tenía ninguna culpa de los daños causados por su temprana vejez, también fue por eso que la dejó hacer ese viaje con Gail Wynand a fin de cuentas era considerable para él; el que Pansy se alejara de Londres un buen tiempo.

― Bastante mal. ― Peter hablaba con la burbuja del oxígeno puesta, lo que ocasionaba que su voz se oyese un poco distorsionada. ― Aunque sigo aquí, no puedo quejarme de ello, ¿Pansy ya regresó, lo sabías?

César tomó asiento demasiado cerca de Peter, a la vez que no dejaba de apretar contra su pierna el portafolio, echó un ojo a la habitación aparentemente limpia, la cama cubierta por aquel dosel de cortinas con estampado de flores haciéndose hacia los lados gracias al aire que se colaba por las ventanas totalmente abiertas, aspiró el tenue aroma de los rosales, nunca le gustó mucho el aroma de las rosas dado a que le causaba alergias, aunque sin embargo el aroma a hospital permanecía dándole a aquella habitación un aire un tanto lúgubre.

La voz de Cesar se hizo aguda, grave mientras que el pobre Peter se iba haciendo más y más pequeño en su sitio a la vez que dejaba que explicase los motivos de su llegada, no podía creer lo que estaba ante él ¡El mero demonio!

― Así que te doy a escoger Peter. ― Prosiguió César sin dejar de apuntar a Peter con aquella pistola escuadra que llevó consigo, claro por si las cosas se ponían un tanto difíciles. ― O firmas y accedes dejar a mi hermana libre o prefieres una muerte rápida como la que estoy dispuesto a darte.

Esperó, Peter le miraba lleno de terror, abría a cada segundo los ojos como si estuviese viendo la octava maravilla, formaba líneas rectas con sus labios, de cuando en cuando respiraba más fuerte de lo normal para alcanzar el oxígeno, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil mientras que César se preguntaba si no fue demasiado claro.

― Peter. ― Rugió César. ― ¿Escuchaste lo que te he dicho pedazo de imbécil?

Si César presentaba la carta que le enseñó a la Comisión de Arquitectos Londinenses, Sería el fin de Peter como arquitecto, como empresario se retiró varios meses después de haberse casado con Pansy, eso fue cuando la hizo apoderada de todos sus bienes. Pero si eso llegaba a los diarios ¡No quería imaginarse la desgracia que se le vendría encima después!

― No lo harás. ― Respondió finalmente en un intento de agarrar valentía no supo de donde, César se empezaba a impacientar. ― Sé que no lo harás.

César miró a Keatning por unos segundos fijamente, tan fijamente que logró que toda la valentía que Peter pudo coger se fuese al demonio en ese mismo instante, lo que le dio de nuevo esa sensación de poder tan extraña pero a la vez tan placentera, ver las reacciones de sus víctimas antes de morir era con lo que César Parkinson se regocijaba plenamente.

― ¡Ya vale Peter quiero que firmes esos jodidos papeles ya!

― ¡Te dije que no lo haré, ella es mi esposa , ella me ama!

Peter se cogía el pecho en un vano intento para calmar la sofocación que sentía, su corazón también andaba mal echó mano al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando sus pastillas, no las encontró, vio unas en su buró, sin embargo antes de poder llegar a ellas a rastras, César las cogió.

― Por última vez Peter, te necesitamos fuera de la familia, sabes que es por el bienestar de ella ¿Verdad? Pues nosotros también queremos su bienestar, para ello te necesitamos fuera a ti.

Esta vez Peter, se estaba asfixiando en el suelo, César se cansó de las negativas de Peter por lo que resolvió matarlo de una vez por todas colocándole un zapato sobre su garganta, el pobre Peter se iba poniendo cada vez mas blanco, ya no se movía como antes; lo cual quería decir que estaba cediendo ante la señora muerte que ya estaba más cercana esta vez sin fallos. César apretó más su garganta hasta lograr que su cuñado dejase el mundo físico de una vez por todas.

Una vez que logró su cometido corrió a su portafolio por unos guantes de látex, cogió a Peter del suelo colocándolo de nuevo en su cama, esta vez dejó la burbuja de oxígeno demasiado lejos para aparentar muerte por asfixia.

― Que tengas buen viaje Pete.


End file.
